Pejantan Tangguh
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Menjadi satu-satunya Uchiha yang tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu, Sasuke sudah tertekan dengan tuntutan sebagai seorang Uchiha. Masuk rumah sakit setelah pingsan karena gigitan Orochimaru yang didapatkannya di ujian chuunin, Sasuke temukan dirinya merusak


**_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

_Warning : __**opposite!Sasuke, OoC. Segala **__**kelebayan dan keanehan**__** seperti biasa =="**_

_Setting : __**Road To Ninja-verse! (Canon's Parody: Orochimaru's invitation)**_

_Genre(s) : __**Sci-fi/Fantasy/Supernatural/Friendship**_

**_Character: Uchiha Sasuke. Slight SasuSaku._**

_Fanfict__** special**__ untuk __**ulang tahun kakakku tercinta**__ ^^)/  
__**Api Hitam AMETERASU**__**  
**__Semoga makin sayang sama aku, ya? #dor XD semoga dilancarkan rezeki dan sehat selalu. Tambah disayang keluarga dan teman-temannya. Dan mendapatkan jodoh yang cakep dan baik hati XD_

.

.

.

* * *

**Pejantan Tangguh  
**oleh aikuromi

* * *

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut _spike_ khas _emo_ itu duduk menunggu seseorang, di bangku aspal dekat pasar di mana keramaian di hadapannya berlalu-lalang. "Menunggu siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Chouji," jawab Sasuke singkat. Shikamaru yang tengah sibuk dengan buku porno yang entah didapat dari mana, tak menyadari kedatangan Chouji yang kini duduk di sisi lain Sasuke. "Bagaimana, kau sudah siap?" tanya ninja berambut gondrong itu. Sasuke dengan wajah datar mengangguk.

"Memang kalian mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru membalik lembaran bukunya tanpa menoleh. Chouji menjawab sambil menata isi kantung _kunai_-nya, "Aku akan melatih Sasuke. Ia diwajibkan mengikuti ujian _chuunin_ oleh ayahnya…"

"—Pfffffttt!" Shikamaru menutup bukunya dan menoleh menatap geli Sasuke seraya menahan tawa. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk hidung Uchiha bungsu yang sedang tidak percaya diri itu. "Kau? Ikut ujian _chuunin_? Mau mati?" gelak tawa Shikamaru kembali terdengar.

Chouji menghela napas, menasehati Shikamaru, "Jangan seperti itu. Sebagai teman, kita harus membantunya." Namun melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang tidak percaya diri dalam keadaan menunduk itu, Chouji menepuk pundaknya, "Ujian _chuunin _masih enam bulan lagi. Masih ada waktu, _ganbatte,_ Sasuke!"

Air muka pemuda bermata kelam itu sedikit cerah menerima kebaikan Chouji, ia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Di saat semua teman-temanmu akan mengikuti ujian _jounin_, kau masih ingin mengikuti _chuunin_?" Shikamaru masih memasang wajah sok jenius, "Sudah terlambat, kau tahu. Apa kau tidak malu?"

"_Mou,_ Shikamaru!" Chouji berusaha tidak membentak, "Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk belajar! Jangan kau patahkan semangatnya!" Shikamaru mengangkat bahu tidak mau tahu selagi Chouji kembali menghela napas. Baru saja Chouji akan mengajak Sasuke pergi, sebuah suara memotongnya.

"Chouji…!"

Sontak Sasuke dan Chouji menoleh bersamaan, Shikamaru kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. Seorang _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda berjalan ke arah mereka. Rambutnya pendek sebahu ia sibak ke belakang selagi berjalan, menampilkan raut super datar di wajah cantiknya.

Waktu terasa berhenti bagi Sasuke yang kini sedikit membulat matanya. Diam-diam pemuda Uchiha itu menahan napas dengan detak jantung yang berangsur kacau. Sempat tubuhnya terasa disetrum saat mata hijau gadis itu menyenter ke arahnya—sekilas, lalu mantap Chouji yang kini bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah, Sakura?"

"Hn," ekspresi dingin gadis itu sungguh membuat Sasuke tak sadar telah menunjukan garis-garis merah yang tipis di kedua pipinya. "Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu, hasil _check up_-mu sudah keluar. Kau bisa mengambilnya di rumah sakit."

"_Hai', arigatou_." Sahut Chouji, "_Demo_, bisa kupinta tolong sekali lagi, Sakura?"

"Apa?"

Chouji menjilat bibirnya melirik Sasuke yang kini sedang tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas. "Begini, Sasuke juga ingin punya surat keterangan dokter."

"Untuk?"

"Dia akan mengikuti ujian _chuunin_."

Wajah datar Sakura kini berubah sedikit, menaikan kedua alis _pink_-nya dan melirik Sasuke dengan sedikit tatapan menilai, lalu membuka mulutnya, "Kau yakin, Chouji?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang berbeda, "Saat akademi menjelang _genin_ saja dia nyaris mati—"

Sakura ingat betul dulu saat ujian untuk menjadi _genin_, Sasuke sudah hampir sekarat melawan Menma. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Sasuke adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang tidak bisa menggunakan _ninjutsu_. Bahkan _taijutsu_ pun payah. Fisiknya boleh tampan, tapi stamina dan ketahanan tubuhnya cukup lemah.

"Ayahnya mewajibkan ia ikut ujian _chuunin_," Chouji menjelaskan, "Aku yang akan membantunya berlatih, bersama Gai-_sensei_ dan Kakashi-_sensei_."

Sakura berkacak pinggang sebelah tangan sambil menghela napas, wajah datarnya kini menatap ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk memangku kepalan tangannya sendiri yang saling menggenggam. "_Sou desuka…_ Kau datang jam sepuluh pagi, besok. Kau dengar, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggaruk belakang telinganya, tidak berani mengangkat wajah tapi ia mengangguk. Melihat Sasuke seolah enggan menatapnya, Sakura sedikit memicing tak suka. Sakura tahu, dirinya terkenal sebagai perempuan dingin setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Tapi ia jengkel dengan orang yang tidak mau menatapnya ketika ia sedang berbicara.

Gadis itu menghela napas, _masa bodoh_. Lalu menatap Chouji, "Pastikan temanmu sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum periksa ke tempatku."

"_Hai_'," jawab Chouji cepat, karena Sakura tanpa pamit langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka. Melihat Sakura hampir menghilang di ujung jalan, Chouji menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Dia itu teman setimmu kan? Kenapa justru ia tidak tahu kau akan ikut _chuunin_?"

"Meh—" Shikamaru memotong, "Dalam timnya, mana ada yang peduli dengan rekan menyusahkan seperti ini." pemuda berambut nanas itu mengejek lalu melambaikan tangan sekilas ketika beranjak pergi, "Ya sudah, sana kau latih dia." Shikamaru kini menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring, "_Jaa_, Sasuke!"

Chouji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya paska kepergian Shikamaru, ia melirik Sasuke yang masih diam menunduk, "Maafkan Shikamaru, _nee,_ Sasuke?" tidak mendengar jawaban, Chouji kembali duduk dan mencoba mencari tahu bagaiamana ekspresi Sasuke sekarang. Pemuda itu pun mengangkat alisnya setelah Sasuke mengusap wajah sendiri dan mengangkat wajah.

Dilihatnya, wajah Sasuke masih menyisakan garis-garis merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Wajahmu memerah?"

"…"

"Apa… itu karena Sakura?"

"T-tidak!"

Chouji malah tersenyum, "Aku mengerti. Dia memang anak Hokage yang penuh kharisma. Sayang, ia semakin meredup setelah kematian Ayahnya."

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Kau lari lima ratus putaran, lalu kembali ke mari," perintah Gai dengan wajah mengantuk dan malas-malasan. Mendegar itu, membuat kedua mata kelam Sasuke membola. "Lima ratus?"

Kakashi segera menepuk kedua pundak Sasuke lalu menunjukan ibu jarinya, "Itu baru awal, kau akan menjalani latihan sepuluh kali lipat dari ini nanti. Ayo, tunjukan semangat masa mudamu, Sasuke!"

Setelah tadi didamprat habis-habisan oleh Hinata karena melayangkan _kunai_ secara tak becus, lalu diejek habis oleh Neji dan digerutui oleh Tenten, kini Sasuke diharuskan berlari lima ratus putaran. Hanya Chouji dan Lee yang masih menyemangatinya.

Sementara Kiba sibuk mengusir Akamaru, Shino sibuk menghindari serangga, dan Ino sedang bersembunyi sambil memeluk lengan Sakura yang kini sedang menyaksikan datar acara latihan tersebut.

Tapi baru sepuluh putaran, Uchiha bungsu itu sudah ngos-ngosan. Putaran ke dua belas, napasnya mulai sesak. Dan putaran ke lima belas, ia sudah tumbang. Membuat hampir semua rekannya berdecak malas dan kecewa.

"Lemah," komentar tipis Sakura berdiam diri selagi yang lain menghampiri Sasuke. Ino masih bersembunyi di balik lengannya, "Ayo kita pulang saja, Ino." Dan gadis pemalu yang menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut pirang panjang itu hanya mengangguk mengikuti Sakura dengan menggenggam lengan gadis _pink_ itu. "Dia benar-benar membuatku malu."

Sasuke membuka matanya lebih lebar saat mendengar Sakura bergumam seperti itu, ditatapinya punggung gadis itu yang sedang berjalan bersama Ino pergi menjauh. Pemuda berambut _spike_ itu mengigit bibirnya sementara tubuhnya sangat kelelahan.

"Yak, kurasa cukup sampai di sini. Lanjutkan besok." Gai berkata datar lalu pergi disusul Kakashi yang berlari sambil berceloteh manantang Gai untuk _sparing_ terlebih dahulu—yang tentu saja digubris enggan oleh ninja bob itu.

"Payah, begitu saja sudah tumbang," ledek Kiba.

"Mana semangat masa mudamu?" tanya Lee.

Sementara itu, Hinata sibuk menjitak keras Neji yang mulai berniat berbuat asusila di depan umum.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Lepas bajumu," perintah Sakura datar sambil menggoreskan pena di atas kertas yang menempel pada papan di pelukannya. Sasuke diam, sedikit menggenggam pinggiran ranjang rumah sakit. "Cepat, Sasuke… aku butuh mengecek pasien lain. Ck."

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, dengan tangan sedikit gemetar membuka kancing piyama rumah sakitnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang baru sehari latihan sudah sukses menjebloskan diri ke rumah sakit. Sedikit tak sabar dengan wajah melankolis itu, Sakura menaruh papan catatan sambil menghampiri Sasuke. Jemari lentiknya dengan cekatan melapas kancing-kancing piyama tersebut.

Sasuke sedikit menahan napas, jaraknya dengan Sakura kini teramat dekat dan wajahnya mulai panas. Detak jantungnya makin kacau saat bola mata hijau Sakura menatapnya datar, Sasuke buru-buru tertunduk. Sakura menghela napas dengan pandangan sedikit malas ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk berdiri dekat tembok yang terdapat penggaris raksasa di sana.

Selagi melihat setinggi apa Sasuke, Sakura perhatikan postur tubuh itu. Tinggi, kurus tak berisi, terlihat lemah dan _klemar-klemer_. Apa lagi wajah yang kentara sekali menunjukan raut serba tak percaya diri. Padahal, bibirnya tipis, hidungnya kecil panjang—mancung dengan sepasang mata cukup tajam—seharusnya, kalau saja tidak terus berdiri culun seperti itu.

Mengukur tinggi dan berat badan pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit membuat Sakura berdecak, "Kau kurang makan?" tanyanya sedikit ketus. "Bagaimana mau ikut ujian _chuunin_ kalau tubuhmu seperti ini." Sasuke diam saja setelah Sakura selesai memperhatikan postur tubuhnya, ia kembali ke ranjang dan meraih piyama rumah sakit. "Tunggu," Sakura menahan Sasuke yang akan kembali berpakaian. "Berbaringlah, akan kuperiksa."

Sasuke semakin tak karuan perasaannya ketika mata Sakura menatap malas kedua mata hitamnya dengan intens. Sakura menjilat bibirnya sendiri sambil memasang _stethoscope_ secara enggan ke telinganya dan mulai menekan-nekan dada Uchiha itu sambil melirik langit-langit seolah fokus.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mengerutkan alis. "Singkirkan apa yang ada di kepalamu, Sasuke."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Detak jantungmu tidak beraturan," Sakura berdecak, "Serius sedikit!"

"Aku tidak mengerti, maksudmu?"

"Hah!" Sakura melepas stetoskopnya, "Wajahmu merah. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Berminggu-minggu berlalu, Sasuke masih menjalani latihan hingga ia merasa tubuhnya remuk sendiri. Ia pikir, setelah menjalani latihan berbulan-bulan, ketahanan fisiknya akan bertambah sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi bukannya bertambah kuat, Sasuke malah bertambah lemah. Sering sakit-sakitan karena dipaksa _push up_ di tengah hujan oleh Gai dan sering kena amukan Tenten yang mengorbankan banyak senjata untuk Sasuke latihan.

Tak ada dukungan yang berarti, semua keadaan ini justru membuat Sasuke tertekan. Tidak hanya fisiknya yang lemah tapi kini mentalnya ikut menciut. Sudah takut apa kata ayahnya nanti. Pasti ia semakin jauh di bawah Itachi yang selama ini membayanginya—ingin sekali digapainya. Hanya ibunyalah yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya untuk bertahan hidup.

Kalau tidak ada Mikoto, mungkin Sasuke memilih untuk terjun dari Hokage _tower_.

"Oii!" Kiba datang berlari-lari bersama Akamaru yang selalu membututinya kendati sering Kiba usir. Sasuke menoleh sebentar dan kembali berjalan sedikit tidak bersemangat. "Siap untuk ujian _chuunin_, Sasuke?" tanya Chouji tersenyum ramah padanya.

Sasuke tersenyum enggan, "Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan mati di dalam sana—"

"—Sasuke?" Sakura datang melipat tangan, tubuhnya telah terbalut jubah medis. _Kunoichi_ merah muda itu memang menjadi tenaga medis dalam masa ujian _chuunin_ ini. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya mengerutkan alis menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memicing. "Pulanglah! Tubuhmu tidak fit."

Sasuke menunduk, dadanya sedikit naik karena menghirup napas gugup. Tak pernah ia bayangkan Sakura yang berwajah datar dan dingin bisa menjadi sedikit memberinya tatapan marah. Itu hampir tak pernah terlihat, dan sepertinya Sasuke orang pertama yang mendapatkannya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke mengepalkan tangan mengingat-ingat kata-kata Ayahnya.

_"Kalau kau pulang dengan selamat aku akan sangat bahagia dan terhormat memiliki anak sepertimu. Tapi jika kau gagal. Matilah di ujian chuunin. Maka aku bangga padamu. Keberadaanmu di rumah ini tanpa kekuatan sama sekali tak berguna. Bahkan aib bagi Uchiha."_

"Pulang!" Sakura mencengkram pundak Uchiha yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Pulang, kataku!" Sasuke melirik dengan kerutan alis marah dan kecewa mengingat kata-kata Ayahnya yang serupa dengan kata-kata para tetua. Ia merasa sakit hati. Dan Uchiha bungsu itu menggenggam kasar tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi mencengkram pundaknya.

"Apa pedulimu, _princess ice_?" Sasuke berkata pelan dan ketus, matanya memicing melawan mata Sakura yang kini menatapnya tak percaya. Membuat semua rekan-rekannya yang ada di situ terkejut bukan main. Karena baik Sasuke atau pun Sakura kini menunjukan raut wajah yang tak pernah mereka pertontonkan di muka umum. Seolah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sekarang sedang bertukar kepribadian.

"Urusi saja duniamu sendiri," Sasuke masih berkata sinis, "Bukankah kau yang bilang aku ini lemah? Tak berguna?" Sakura membuka mulutnya kecil mendengar itu, kedua mata hijaunya memandang tak percaya pada kedua mata hitam Sasuke secara bergantian.

"_Baka_," ucap Sakura hampir berbisik dan mengerutkan alis menatap mata Sasuke yang sangat tajam memandang matanya, "Kau bisa mati di dalam sana, Sasuke."

"Itu bagus," Sasuke memotong, melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah melewati Sakura, tanpa menoleh melanjutkan, "Maka tak ada lagi diriku yang diejek, yang memalukan tim tujuh, yang memalukan Uchiha… dan…" sepertinya suara Uchiha bungsu itu benar-benar tanpa ketakutan, "tak ada lagi diriku yang membuatmu malu."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Selama _briefing_ berjalan, Sasuke tidak benar-benar fokus. Penjelasan tutor mengenai sektor, titik dan jalur yang harus dilalui tak begitu masuk di otak Sasuke. Diliriknya saingan-saingannya. Kali ini ia sekolompok dengan Konohamaru dan teman-temannya. Yang menjadi peserta adalah anak-anak di bawah usianya.

Beberapa memang seusia dirinya bahkan ada yang lebih tua—tapi itu dari desa lain. Sasuke menghela napas. Suara Konohamaru memotong lamunannya, "Sasuke-_niichan_, jangan sampai lengah!"

Teman Konohamaru yang memakai kaca mata pun mengangguk, "Adalah peruntungan tidak baik menjadi setim denganmu, Sasuke-_nii_. Kau terkenal dengan kepayahanmu, jadi mohon kerja samanya atau mundur dari detik ini agar tidak membuat susah di arena."

"Kalian sudah satu tim sekarang," tiba-tiba pemuda berambut pirang datang, yang disambut dengan gerutuan Konohamaru yang menggumamkan '_Menma-nii_'. Menma tersenyum lebar dan miring, "Kalau sampai Sasuke gugur maka tim kalian akan gugur. Ini bukan hanya ujian individu untuk mendapat gelar _chuunin_, tapi juga uji kerja sama tim."

"Tapi Sasuke-_niichan_ bukan tim kami," sahut Konohamaru spontan sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menma berucap, "Mau tak mau kalian harus saling membantu, sekarang ini—"—_pwof!_ Dan sosok yang dipanggil Menma itu menghilang. Tentu saja, Menma hanya menyusup di tengah keramaian. Ini adalah _briefing _yang diikuti calon peserta saja.

Sekarang Mitarashi Anko menjelaskan dua jenis gulungan tanah dan angin yang harus diburu dengan tetap menjaga keutuhan tim. Masing-masing tim dibagikan dua gulungan sejenis. Dan syarat kelulusan adalah mereka harus memiliki dua jenis gulungan dengan keutuhan tim dan tidak diperdulikan berapa jumlah gulungannya.

Asalkan satu tim punya satu gulungan tanah dan satu gulungan angin, mereka sudah lulus—dan harus segera keluar dari hutan kematian tersebut untuk melapor apa yang mereka dapatkan. Semua peserta mengangguk paham dan segera dilepaskan di hutan kematian setelah pagar teralis tinggi dibuka lebar—yang kemudian segera di tutup kembali.

Sasuke dan timnya segera melompat ke dahan-dahan pepohonan yang lebat mencari tempat persembunyian untuk mengintai dan menyerang. Yang membawa dua gulungan tim mereka adalah Konohamaru. Beberapa kali tim lawan mencoba menyerang Konohamaru yang langsung dilindungi oleh Sasuke dan rekannya yang berkaca mata bulat.

Ujian baru saja berjalan tiga puluh menit dan Sasuke sudah penuh luka bahkan kesulitan berjalan. Membuat rekan-rekan di timnya sedikit berdecak kesal. Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya sambil mencengkram lengan kirinya sendiri yang terasa sakit karena terbelih _kunai_ belum lama ini. Napasnya tersengal, "Kalian pergilah duluan, jangan pikirkan aku."

"Mauku begitu," Konohamaru memotong, "tapi kalau kau gagal, aku dan yang lainnya pun sama!" cucu Sarutobi itu sedikit menghentakan kakinya, "Payah kalau aku sampai tidak mendapatkan gelar _chuunin_."

Sibuk dengan keributan sendiri, mereka tidak sadar kalau ada seekor ular raksasa berwarna kuning keemasan telah berada dalam radius waspada di dekat mereka. Omelan Konohamaru terpotong saat desisan keras ular raksasa itu terdengar. Seisi tim itu membatu, menoleh mendapati ular raksasa yang di atasnya terdapat manusia kurus berambut hitam panjang.

"Terluka, _nee,_ Sasuke?" suara serak khas orang tua itu terdengar, Konohamaru dan teman-temannya sudah bergetar melihat ular raksasa di depan mereka.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau telah ditinggalkan rekan setimnya yang melarikan diri. Pria tua berambut hitam panjang itu tertawa kecil nan jahat, "Aku adalah Orochimaru. Penemu dan pemimpin Otogakure. Bergabunglah denganku, maka kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang selama ini kau inginkan."

Sasuke membuka mata lebih lebar dengan alis yang terangkat mendengar Otogakure. Ia sempat dengar di sana gudangnya _missing-nin_. Kalau ia bergabung dengan pria ini menungkinkah ia akan menjadi seorang _missing-nin_? "Dari mana kau tahu aku menginginkan kekuatan?" tanya Sasuke masih memegangi lengannya yang sudah tersayat _kunai_ tim lawan tadi.

Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan lidah reptilnya, matanya menyalang licik, dan turun dari ular besar kuning keemasannya, "Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau kau adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang tidak bisa menggunakan _ninjutsu _apalagi _taijutsu_." Pria itu melangkah mendekat namun Sasuke yang masih merasa takut langsung melangkah mundur.

"Datang padaku, akan kuberikan kau kekuatan yang bahkan kau tak akan duga sebelumnya," Orochimaru berhenti melangkah dan mengulurkan tangan, "Mari, akan kubantu membersihkan namamu di depan warga. Kau akan menjadi legenda."

Sasuke ingin sekali menerima, ini adalah tawaran yang menguntungkan. Tapi masih ada sedikit keraguan serta kengerian melihat pria tua itu. Sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi memegangi lengan yang bengkak karena terluka kini terlepas untuk terulur ke depan. Orochimaru masih dengan seringai jahatnya mengayunkan telapak tangan.

"Ayo, jangan ragu…" ucapnya, ia tahu Sasuke menginginkan ini dengan sangat. Pemuda itu berjalan culun melangkah sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke membuka mulut, langkahnya sedari tadi ragu-ragu, matanya bolak-balik menatap tangan Orochimaru dan wajah pria itu, "Memangnya, apa yang harus kuberikan padamu… jika kelak aku sudah menjadi kuat? Ini, tidak mungkin cuma-cuma, kan?"

Seringai Orochimaru makin lebar, "Kau cukup pintar. Tentu saja, ini bukan cuma-cuma." Pria tua itu mengangguk mengayunkan telapak tangan lagi untuk memberi isyarat untuk Sasuke agar tetap mendekat. Di balik punggungnya, ular besar kuning keemasannya masih setia menungguinya. "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang cuma-cuma. Semua ada bayarannya. Bayaran yang setimpal."

Sasuke mulai meragu, tapi iming-iming kekuatan benar-benar menggugah jiwanya yang selama ini haus pengakuan dan sakit akan rasa terkucilkan. "Apa itu?"

"Tentu kau harus tinggalkan Konoha untuk bergabung bersamaku—"

Sasuke menghentikan langkah, jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah sebelum Orohimaru. "Aku harus menjadi pengkhianat?" tanya ragu.

"—dan legenda, serta kekuatan yang tak terkira," sambung Orochimaru, "Pikirkan, Konoha akan menyesal telah merendahkanmu. Kau bisa membalas kesakit-hatianmu pada desa yang selalu mengolok-olokmu. Kau bisa dikenal dengan Uchiha terkuat yang memilih tinggal di Oto. Mereka akan menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan dirimu."

"Tapi berarti jika aku harus tinggalkan Ibuku, aku merasa—"

Orochimaru terkekeh sekaligus mendecih, "Anak manja, eh?"

"—SASUKE!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Ular di belakang Orochimaru berdesis keras sekali. Dari kejauhan terlihat Sakura dengan jubah hijau medis sedang melompati dahan-dahan pohon untuk mendekati mereka.

"Che. _Kuso_!" desis Orochimaru.

"SASUKE! MENJAUH!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan. Sasuke menatap Orochimaru kini dan refleks memundurkan diri ke belakang. Namun—

"—AAARRRRGHH!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat secepat kilat. Leher Orochimaru tadi memanjang, setelah membentuk segel dan merapalkan mantera, ke arah Sasuke dan segera menancapkan taring ularnya di lukakan antara bahu dan leher belakang Sasuke.

Sakura ternganga sejenak dengan sebelah tangan terulur ke depan. Gadis nitu terkejut bukan main dan sesaat kemudian terus melompati dahan-dahan untuk mendekat.

Sasuke merasakan gigitan itu terasa sakit. Amat sakit, kendati Orochimaru telah melepaskannya, rasa sakit itu justru menyebar. Pria tua itu kini tersenyum puas di sana. Sementara Sasuke tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, karena erangan kesakitanlah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Bagian yang tergigit itu terasa sakit, sakit sekali. Rasanya bagai ditusuk jarum besi yang amat panas. Terbakar. Hingga ke tulang-tulang lehernya. Sasuke memeganginya dengan menekan sekuat tenaga berharap dengan begitu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Lututnya sudah bergetar dan kini membentur tanah karena tidak kuat menahan penderitaan.

Sedangkan Sakura yang sudah mendekat kini melemparkan _kunai_ namun anehnya beberapa senjata tajam itu seolah tembus begitu saja pada Orochimaru, hanya menghilangkan _kuchiyose_ ular besar di belakangnya dengan kepulan asap. Gadis itu mendekati Sasuke dan cukup bingung dengan keadaan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?!" tanya Sakura berjongkok dekat Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih mengerang hingga tenggorokannya sendiri terasa sakit.

Orochimaru membentuk segel tubuhnya perlahan tenggelam ke tanah—akan menghilang. "Hadiah perpisahan," ucapnya menyeringai miring, "Sasuke akan segera datang padaku untuk meminta kekuatan."—dan pria itu tenggelam menghilang ke tanah.

Sakura berdecak, wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini kentara sekali menunjukan raut kesal bercampur takut. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih mengerang memegangi perpotongan bahu dan leher kiri. Sakura coba untuk melepaskan genggaman Sasuke secara paksa agar dapat melihat lukanya.

Namun Sasuke justru menepis keras membuat Sakura terkejut, tangan gadis itu sampai memerah akibat tepisan kasar Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih mengerang kesakitan. "J-jangan katakan ini pada siapa pun. Argh!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke membuka mata dengan berat. Aroma higenis tercium samar menyambut kesadarannya. Apa yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah puteri Hokage keempat, Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu menghela napas, "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tenggorokannya terasa sakit untuk bersuara. Mungkin ada yang terluka karena ia mengerang terlalu keras tadi. Pemuda itu hanya menatap kaki-kakinya yang masih terlapisi selimut rumah sakit.

"Ya sudah, beristirahatlah," Sakura bangkit dari bangku dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa?"

"Tidak satu pun orang yang kau beritahu masalah tadi, kan?" tanya pemuda itu memastikan dengan suara serak, tenggorokannya masih terasa sakit sekali.

"Luka gigitanmu tidak main-main. Aku menghubungi orang tuamu tapi sulit. Tsunade-_shishou_ sedang sibuk dan aku tidak tahu keberadaannya dimana. Sedangkan Mitarashi Anko sebagai salah satu panitia _chuunin_ dikabarkan menghilang. Tim medis sedang sibuk."

Sasuke diam. Sakura menunggu Sasuke berkata lagi, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan pemuda itu hingga membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah, "Belum ada seorang pun yang tahu selain kita."

Dan gadis itu berlalu.

Sasuke pejamkan mata untuk menghela napas. Pemuda itu bangkit dan menurunkan kedua kakinya. Tubuhnya terasa tidak selelah tadi. Aneh. Refleks, Sasuke meraba tengkuk kirinya, tidak ada rasa sakit juga.

Sambil sedikit bingung Sasuke putuskan untuk berdiri dan meraih tiang infus tapi—"TRAK!"

Tiang infus itu patah di genggamannya? Sasuke menatap kedua sisi tiang di tangan kiri dan kanannya dengan _hopeless_, pergerakannya tanpa sadar jarum infus tercabut dan kin menggelantung di depan wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengerutkan alis lalu mengecek pergelangan kirinya, tidak terasa sakit? Harusnya ketika jarum infus itu tercabut rasanya akan sangat sakit kan? Tapi kenapa tidak ada rasanya? Bahkan kapan jarum infus itu tercabut Sasuke juga tidak tahu.

Mengangkat bahu lagi, Sasuke melemparkan secara asal dua sisi tiang infus itu ke belakang punggungnya—**TRANGG!**

Sasuke berjengit refleks mengendikan bahu. Ragu-ragu ia menoleh dan mendapati kaca kamar rumah sakitnya pecah. Hah? Kayaknya tadi ia tidak merasa melempar kencang deh? Ragu-ragu Sasuke berjalan ke jendela dan terdengar suara gongongan anjing yang malang terkena lemparannya.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis lalu mengangkat bahu kembali melangkah ke toilet. Diraihnya handuk putih bersih yang tersedia di dekat pintu toilet dan berniat menjerengnya untuk memastikan itu bersih atau tidak—**SRAK!**

Robek sudah kain putih tak berdosa itu di tangannya. Sasuke menatap tidak mengerti pada dua kain di kedua tangannya. Lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai setelah menggelengkan kepala bingung. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu namun kenop pintunya ringsek.

_Nani?_

Akhirnya pintu itu tidak terbuka karena kenop ringseknya tak bisa diputar. Ia pun berniat mendorong namun belum sampai mengeluarkan tenaga, pintu itu justru tumbang ke dalam.

"Hahhh…"

Sasuke menghela napas tidak mengerti dan melangkah ke dalam. Ia putuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya dari air keran di westafel—**BRUSSH!**

Air mengucur deras ke dadanya hingga bajunya basah karena kepala keran itu terlepas dan kini berada di tangannya! Sasuke panik! Waduh, bisa banjir nih! Dengan gerakan serba terburu-buru ia berniat menutup lubang keran itu dengan tangannya.

Baru saja tangannya yang lain bersandar pada westafel—**BRUKK!**

Westafel itu terjatuh—COPOT?!

Air semakin deras mengalir dan Sasuke semakin bingung menutup lubang air itu. Wajah, rambut dan tubuhnya sudah basah kecipratan—**PRANG!**

"_Kami-sama…_"

Sasuke menoleh dan menyengir kaku saat mendapati Sakura membungkus mulutnya sendiri dengan piring yang terburai di lantai beserta makanannya. Di belakang gadis itu terdapat suster-suster lain yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar pekikan Sakura penasaran untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Uh," tangan kiri Sasuke masih berusaha menutupi lubang air sementara tubuhnya menghadap Sakura dengan sebelah tangan lain berkacak pinggang sehabis menggaruk tengkuk. "Hai…" sapanya bodoh dengan cengiran kaku.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bersambung…**

(3,978words)

* * *

**A/N **: tulisanku tambah parah ya ;-; aku _publish _ini modal nekat dengan kesadaran penuh klo ini gajelas. Tapi gimana dong Dx aku udah punya ide ini dari lamaa. Buat Api Hitam AMETERASU ;-; maaf ya klo kadonya jelek #pundung.

_Another fict_ aneh bin gaje dariku—yang lebay seperti biasa ==" OOO EEMM JIII. Siksaan batin sekali waktu nulis semua karakter jadi OOC begini, apa lagi Sasuke. Yep, aku sudah teramat bosan dengan _everything Gary Stu_. Dan sesekali bikin Sakura se-_mary-sue_ RTN nggak apa-apa kan? XD tapi Sakura nggak _mary sue_ deh. Dia cuma jadi keren aja di RTN karena ortunya meninggal pas perang, jadi dingin gitu, dan dia nggak peduli sama Sasuke yang _playboy_. Ngomong2 aku nonton road to ninja dub Korean -_- nyari yang jepang nggak ada. Adakah yang punya? Dan seperti biasa, sci-fi ini ringan kok nggak perlu ngusutin otak pembaca pake istilah2 rempong yang aku sendiri jujur aja suka nggak ngena klo baca XD baiklah, nggak panjang lebar. Makasih bagi yang mau baca sampe akhir. Berkenan tinggalkan jejak?


End file.
